


Fun and Games

by sffan



Series: Beautiful Eyes [5]
Category: Firefly
Genre: M/M, Multi, Porn with Feelings, Sex Club, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-04-29 12:09:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14472456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sffan/pseuds/sffan
Summary: Mal's caught between a rock and a hard place. Something has to give.





	Fun and Games

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to: Brenda, my wonderful beta, corrupter of the last vestiges of my innocence. Any remaining spelling or grammar mistakes are mine. The people that encouraged me to continue the series.
> 
> Dedication: Brenda, the shower scene is for you.
> 
> I knew Open Doors was going to be uploading my fic. I had no idea they actually had....
> 
> Original publication date: December 6, 2002
> 
> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Firefly’s Glow](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Firefly%27s_Glow), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2018. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Firefly's Glow collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/fireflysglow/profile).
> 
> My disclaimer: This fic is from a previous archive, written between 2002 and 2008. No additional changes or edits have been made since it’s original posting date and none will be. A further note, Firefly was my first fandom, there are bound to be rookie mistakes. To preserve my own development as a writer, I am not editing or correcting them. You may find yourself making this face O_o occasionally.

I'm lying in Jayne's bed face down, aching deliciously all over from the night before, thinking about how good things have been between us these last few months - so good in fact, that the whole crew, Book included, has accepted that it's serious and not just some short-term arrangement. Even River seems to not have a problem with me spending so much time away from her, provided I'm with Jayne. My thoughts are interrupted by a knock at the door. 

"Come in," I say as I turn around and sit up, the sheet pooling about my waist, exposing my chest. It's the Captain. 

"Hey," he says as he slides down the stairs into the room, "Need your help on a job. A supplier has arranged for us to sell some of his merchandise, and I need someone of your breeding to meet the buyer and be all 'high and mighty'. Me and Jayne would never get in the door otherwise." As he says this, I can't help noticing that the Captain is having a difficult time focusing on my face, his eyes keep roving up and down my body as though they had a mind of their own. I arch my back and stretch my arms over my head, making sure that the sheet slides a little lower before I answer him. His eyes follow the fall of the material and then make a hasty retreat back up to my face. I smother a smile. 

"Why not Inara? Isn't she better suited?" I ask as I watch the flush creep up his face. 

"Maybe, but she's got a client," he answers. "Will you do it?" 

"I guess I don't really have a choice. What's our cover?" 

"You're a wealthy merchant. Me and Jayne are your bodyguards." 

"No one else?" 

"Naah," he drawls. "Zoe wants to spend some quality time with Wash, so I decided to let her out of this one." We both smile at the thought of Zoe requiring the Captain's permission for anything. 

"When do we land?" 

"'Bout an hour. You have to contact the buyer to arrange the meet. We need you at your most pretentious. According to my contact, the guy we're dealing with is a snobby son of a bitch called Samuel Charing." 

I get the sense that he's not telling me everything. "What are we trading?" I ask suspiciously. 

He reaches into a compartment on his gun holster and pulls out an unmarked vial of blue-green liquid. "This," he says. 

"Drug running?" I ask, arching a brow. 

"Don't get your vest in a twist, the stuff won't kill anyone and it'll make us a tidy profit," he answers. "Not like we never sold drugs before," he says rather huffily. 

"Those were medical supplies," I point out. "One vial of that stuff is worth all this trouble? What is it?" I'm starting to get a little concerned. 

"Look, all the buyer needs is one vial in order to reproduce it. You don't need to know what it is - all you should care about is the cash we're makin' on the deal. No need to worry, I've got it all planned out." 

"So what, precisely, do we have to do to earn our cash?" I want to know as much about this deal as possible - the Captain's 'plans' have a habit of falling apart at the seams. 

He rolls his eyes at me in exasperation, then says, "We go in, give the buyer the vial, he tests it, and then he gives us our delivery fee. We leave and everything is shiny. Good enough for you?" 

"It's going to have to be, isn't it?" I swing my legs around and start to stand, the sheet pulling away to expose my hip. The Captain practically flees up the stairs to the door. Just as he's about to exit, he turns and says quickly, "Oh, and Doc? Make sure the shirt you wear has a high collar. That hickey on your neck might blow our cover." He quickly disappears down the corridor. I wait until I know he's out of earshot before I start laughing. 

The Captain had been watching Jayne and me a lot lately. He seems to find excuses to be in the cargo hold when Jayne is exercising, and he hovers around the medlab when I am there, on the pretense of asking about River. I contemplate the look I keep seeing in his eyes as I wrap my favourite red silk robe around myself for the journey to my quarters. 

* * *

I'm in my quarters, 'suiting up' for the job. Putting on the layers and layers of respectability that my parents bred into me is harder now than it once was. Being with Jayne has changed me. It's hard to be concerned with appearances when your lover has a tendency to grab you and drag you into dark corners, just for the pleasure of "mussin' you up a bit," as he likes to put it. I smile as I remember the look on Kaylee's face when she came around the corner into the engine room to see me bracing myself on the bulkhead with my hands, the vibrations from the engine enhancing Jayne's thrusts as he pounded into me. I look in the mirror to do up my tie and smile as I remember her words, 'Clean up when your done. I don't wanna step in anything sticky when I come back.' My smile widens and I poke my tongue out at my reflection. I let the smile fade - it's time to put on the mask of propriety. I school my features into the look that Jayne hates so much. The one that I used to use on him, after River and I had first arrived - like everyone and everything was beneath me. I have really grown to loathe that look, but I can still master it. 

I smooth down my long-tailed overcoat, making sure that the tails hang just right, and then leave to find Jayne. He's in the galley, fixing himself a snack. I stand in front of him. 

"How do I look?" I ask. 

"Like a prissy, pretentious bastard," he replies, eyes dancing. "Makes me wanna muss you up sumthin' fierce." 

"Good, because that's the look I was going for." I smile up at him and he smiles back. I reach over and grab the towel on the counter and drop it on the floor then fall lightly to my knees in front of him - no sense in getting the pants dirty. I make sure that I'm well hidden behind the counter so that someone coming into the galley can't see me, and then I quickly undo Jayne's pants and lean forward to slip his dick into my mouth. 

"Whatcha think you're doin'?" He asks as he plants a hand on my head to stop me. 

I swat it away and ask, "What does it look like?" Then I wrap my lips around his hardening cock, grip him by the hips, and begin to suck. The hand comes back, but this time it gently wraps itself in my hair. He's fully aroused and beginning to breathe faster when we hear the footsteps. He tries to pull back, but a judicious use of teeth warns him not to. I glance up into his eyes and flash him a wicked look, then begin in earnest to suck him off. 

"There you are," says Mal, in an exasperated tone. "I been looking for you all over the ship. We'll be landing in about ten minutes. Do you know where the Doc is? I can't find him either and he still has to contact the buyer." 

Jayne bites back a moan as I start to speed up, pulling him deeper and deeper into my mouth, swirling my tongue around the whole grand length of him. 

"I might know where to find him," he says with a tight voice. Then he coughs to cover a gasp when I run my teeth lightly over the head of his cock. 

"You feeling O.K.?" Mal asks. "You're looking and sounding a bit...strange." 

"I'm fine. Look, I'll track down the Doc and we'll meet you at the hatch in five minutes." I am amazed at Jayne's control - he is actually capable of carrying on a coherent conversation. If our roles were reversed, I _know_ I wouldn't be able to. I redouble my efforts and am rewarded with another gasp that he again tries to turn into a cough. I hear the Captain's footsteps pause momentarily then continue retreating down the hall. Jayne wraps both hands in my hair and tugs my head so that I have to look up at him. 

"You are going to _pay_ for that," he growls at me. I smirk up at him around his erection, anticipating the divine "punishment" he's going to deal out. I move my hands around to his ass and pull him further into my mouth and suck hard. It finally proves to be too much. Jayne muffles his cry with a hand - we have learned the hard way that the galley echoes quite strongly. He helps me stand and I use the towel to clean up any semen that I may have missed. I straighten out the creases in my pants and jacket and then smooth down my hair. 

"Go get your guns. I'll meet the Captain. Don't bring Vera. Bodyguards don't carry assault rifles." 

He pulls me in for a quick kiss and an ass pinch. "Whatever you say, boss," and then he laughs. I push him down the hall towards his room and to make the call to the buyer. 

* * *

We're planet-side making our way up the path to an enormous compound when it hits me. I _know_ where we are - Menchara Prime. Fuck, the Alliance doesn't even try to police this hole of corruption. They just take the enormous bribes and pretend it doesn't exist. Before I get a chance to say anything, the gates open and a disembodied voice comes from above us: 

"State your business." 

"Mr. Tam to see Mr. Charing on private business. I have an appointment." I state in my most imperious tone. 

The gates open and we enter. A butler greets us at the door and motions us inside and down the corridor into an opulent lobby. A tiny, spider-like man stands in the hallway by an elaborate double helix staircase. 

The man practically oozes as he comes towards us. "Ah, Mr. Tam, how good to meet you." He shakes my hand. We've been here less than five minutes and I already feel like I need a bath. "I'm your host, Samuel Charing. I'm sorry I couldn't take your request for an appointment personally, I've been so busy." His eyes crawl all over Jayne and the Captain. "These _must_ be your boys. How lovely." 

I pray that they play along with what I'm about to do. I slip my arms around them and run my hands down their backs to their asses, where I squeeze. Mal jumps a bit and shoots me a look of irritation. "They are divine aren't they?" I nod towards Jayne, "This one's not much for conversation, but he fucks like an animal." I disengage from Jayne and press myself against the Captain. "This one, he'll talk your ear off." When I tug on his ear with my teeth, he barely manages not to pull away, but I can see the flush of heat rising up his collar. 

"Isn't he darling," I say as I run my hand across his chest and poke a finger inside his shirt. "He still blushes after all this time. The shy ones can be so much fun." The Captain finally gets it and lets me continue caressing him without jerking away from my touch. "Enough small talk. Shall we retire to somewhere more private to discuss business?" 

"Ah, Mr. Tam. I never do business in the afternoon; I am too busy planning the evening's entertainment. You will stay for the party, and we will do business in the morning." His oily voice sends chills up my spine. The hairs on the back of my neck start to stand up. 

"My time is very valuable, Mr. Charing," I say coldly, making my face a mask. 

"I insist," he says firmly. "I have a room set aside for you already and I will lend you my tailor so that you and your boys can have something appropriate to wear tonight. My butler, will lead you to your suite, dinner is at eight." With that he strides down the hall and through a heavy door. 

We are led up the stairs and into the most ridiculously ornate room I've ever been in. It is decorated in hues of red and gold, with large pieces of plush furniture scattered around it. There is also an enormous bed, covered in thick duvets. As soon as the butler closes the door behind us, I flop onto the bed and cover my eyes with my hand. Waiting for it. 

"What the _fuck_ was that all about!" Mal demands right on time. 

"Tell me something, Captain. Do you ever _fucking_ research the planets we visit?!" I shout back at him from a prone position. "We're on Menchara Prime, you fool. Do you have any idea how deep the shit is that we're in?" I rub my hand across my face and sit up. 

"This place is a pleasure planet. The kinkier the act, the nastier, the better. Many of the participants are not entirely willing, if you get my meaning. If our 'host' gets even a hint that we're false, then we're dead." 

"But they let us keep our guns," Jayne says. He senses my upset, but still doesn't understand why I'm so distressed. 

"Jayne, ask yourself, would a man like Samuel Charing let you in here with a gun if he didn't _know_ he could deal with the situation?" I say to him kindly. 

Realization dawning in his eyes, he turns to the Captain, "Ruttin' hell. We're in trouble, Mal." 

Mal's been pacing, cursing to himself in Chinese. "So how do we play this?" He asks me. 

"You both follow my lead. You," I point to the Captain, "have to get used to me touching you 'inappropriately' - _fast_. As far as our host is concerned, I've had you both every way you can be had, and then some. It also wouldn't hurt if you touched each other a bit." 

Mal is heading towards the bar, when I tell him to stop. "Are you nuts?" I ask. "You are my bodyguards - you can't drink tonight." 

"I have to do this sober?" he exclaims in dismay, then starts cursing under his breath again. I collapse back onto the bed and watch them both pace like caged animals. 

"Why don't we just leave?" asks Jayne. 

"That wouldn't be a good idea. We're carrying a fairly valuable commodity. I doubt they'd let us leave in one piece," I say, voice muffled by the hand I've brought up to rub my face again. _Think_ I tell myself, there's got to be a way out of this mess. 

"We're here for the duration. And I think we're just going to have to play along. I'm a debauched, spoiled, rich kid peddling a new black market drug, which I am now certain is an uninhibitor," I glance over at Mal as I say this and he nods, "and you two are my 'boys.' I own you, inside and out - you're not much better than slaves, merely receive better perks." Mal resumes pacing and calls Serenity to let Zoe know we won't be back until the next day. Jayne collapses into a chair and begins examining his guns, and I continue to ponder our situation. 

* * *

"Tighter," I say imperiously. I'm lying on the couch with my head propped up on Jayne's leg. He's feeding me hulled strawberries, teasing my lips with the fruit. I nibble at his fingers as I finish the strawberry and am rewarded with a low, quiet groan of lust. 

"Tighter?!" Mal squeaks as the tailor pulls a seam in a bit further. 

"Sweetheart," I purr as I look over at him, "you have a marvelous ass. You should show it off more often." I find that I am actually beginning to enjoy this situation a bit as a look of discomfort crosses the Captain's face. I motion him to turn around. He shoots me a dirty look, but does as I ask. I look up at Jayne, "What do you think, gorgeous? Doesn't Mal have a beautiful behind?" Jayne, his eyes dancing, looks the Captain up and down, and then drawls, "Oh my yes, Sir. I always said he should wear tighter pants. They show off what he's got up front pretty good too." Mal's head whips around and he shoots Jayne a nasty look. I stifle a laugh. 

I turn my head towards the tailor and say, "We'll go with the short coat, mustn't cover him up with coat tails." The tailor sorts through the enormous rack of clothing he's brought with him and finds what I've asked for. He slips it up the Captain's arms and over his shoulders. It fits perfectly. 

The tailor is soon finished. Mal is in head-to-toe black with a little bit of blue in the silk shirt to pick up the colour in his eyes. He does look good. I sit up to let Jayne go for his turn. When the Captain sits gingerly beside me, unsure of the give in the pants, I give him a kiss on the cheek, and then rest my head on his shoulder. 

"What would sir like for this one?" the tailor asks, looking Jayne up and down like a piece of furniture he has to reupholster. 

"The same, only find a grey shirt." I pick up a strawberry and hold it in front of Mal. As he reaches for it with his mouth, and starts to eat it, his lips brush my fingers, sending a flash of warmth down my arm and straight to my groin. Jayne is staring a hole through me, through us, an unmistakable look of desire burning in his eyes. I hand the Captain the bowl of strawberries, get up, and move towards Jayne. When I reach him, I run my fingers down his middle and across the front of his pants, feeling the beginnings of an erection. "I'd like these to ride a bit lower on his hips," I say as I tug the pants down an inch or two. The tailor continues his magic and soon I have matching bookend bodyguards. 

Now it's my turn. I choose a white silk shirt with long, three-button cuffs, form-fitting black pants and a black and red embroidered vest that hugs my body, accentuating the narrowness of my waist and the breadth of my shoulders. I deliberately leave the collar of the shirt open so that the bruise on my neck that the Captain had been so worried about is visible. "How do I look, boys?" I ask them as I turn on the riser box. Jayne whistles his appreciation and Mal just stares. "Speechless, hmm. I must look really good." I smooth the vest over my chest and turn to the tailor, "You may leave us now," and wave him out the door. 

I look at the clock on the mantle over the fireplace, it's nearly eight - the tailor took longer than I thought. Shortly, the butler returns and leads us to the room where the party has already started. Just as we are about to enter the main room, I pull the Captain and Jayne aside, pretend to straighten their clothes, and whisper hurriedly, "One last thing before our grand entrance- I'm going to have to participate in the festivities tonight if I'm going to be convincing. I can avoid the drugs, but will have to drink. Don't let me get too drunk and don't leave my side." They nod their understanding. 

I position myself between them and loop my arms in theirs, pulling them close to me, and we continue forward. Heads turn towards us as we enter - we make a striking trio. There are about thirty other people in the room. We are shown to a couch by a nearly naked woman that has been so cosmetically enhanced she looks inhuman. I sink onto the couch. Mal sits on the floor by my foot; one leg splayed out before him the other bent so that he can rest his arm on it. I reach down and gently pull his head toward me so that it is resting against my leg and begin running my fingers through his soft hair. He does not resist. Jayne positions himself behind the couch, one hand on my shoulder, fingers playing with the hairs on my neck, sending delightful shivers down my spine, the other rests near the gun at his hip. 

* * *

The evening passes in a blur of shared food, alcohol, and live entertainment designed to arouse. I'm finishing my fifth glass of wine when Mal stops the server. 

"He's had enough. It's time for us to retire." He hands the waiter my glass and stands up in one smooth motion that I can't help but admire. Then he turns to me and unexpectedly tugs me up by my hand. I'm a bit uncoordinated, and I sway forward into him when I stumble over his foot. He catches me - his body burns warmly against me. As he looks down at me, I reach up behind his head and pull him in for a soft kiss. He begins to respond, but then pulls away. Jayne has come around the couch by now and takes me from Mal. He wraps his arm around my waist to support me and I melt into his body. 

"You drunk?" he whispers as we follow the Captain through the crowd. 

"Nope. Just a little light headed, that's all," I whisper back. 

As we continue following Mal, I can't help noticing the way the muscles move in his ass as he negotiates the stairs. I look up at Jayne and see that he is also appreciating the view. A thought occurs to me and I pull his head down and whisper my plan into his ear. 

"But what about the rule?" he asks quietly. 

"I'm willing to make an exception in this case." I look up at him in time to see the flash of desire in his eyes. 

"Have I told you lately how much I love you?" he asks. 

"Yes, but I never tire of it. Tell me again." 

"I love you," he says tenderly. 

"I love you too. Now let's go seduce Captain Tight Pants." 

Mal has noticed that we have fallen behind him. "What are you two whispering about back there?" he asks good-naturedly. 

"Nuthin', just how fiiine you look in them tight pants, Captain," Jayne responds wickedly. I snicker. 

The Captain rolls his eyes at us and keeps heading for the door to our room. We catch up to him and we enter the room together. Jayne and I position ourselves around Mal, Jayne behind, me in front. Jayne slowly begins to massage Mal's shoulders and back as I move forward to press myself against him. 

"Wha..." he says. I push a finger lightly to his lips to stop the words and look him deep in the eyes. 

"Tell me you don't want this. Tell me you don't _need_ this, and we'll stop right now." I can see the war going on behind his eyes as I stare into them. A decision is made and suddenly Mal's hands shoot forward and wrap themselves in my hair - he pulls my face forward and covers my mouth with his, our tongues meet and press against each other. The Captain's kisses are intoxicating and he draws me deeper and deeper into them, fingers pressed into my skull. They are different than Jayne's, lighter, softer, yet somehow more demanding. Each one sends a line of fire through me to my hardening cock and I begin to moan. I am breathless when he finally lets me pull back. As he trails kisses up and down my throat, Jayne reaches around him, removes his gun belt, and tosses it in a chair. I begin to work on the buttons on his jacket. Soon all three of us are undressing each other - touching, teasing, kissing - taking our time exploring each others' bodies. 

Jayne and I advance our assault on the Captain's senses. We surround him again - Jayne trails his fingers along the Captain's back, shoulders, and chest, all the while kissing and nibbling at his neck and ear and I start a trail of kisses down his body. I lightly tease his erection with my fingers, never gripping, using light, feathery touches, designed to make him squirm. Occasionally, I encounter Jayne's fingers doing the same. Mal's breath is becoming laboured and he has tilted his head back so that Jayne can claim his mouth in a deep kiss. 

I run a hand along his chest and slowly start massaging a nipple. At each caress, he twitches. My mouth soon replaces my hand, where I lightly suck and pull at the nub of flesh with my lips and teeth. The Captain's back arches and he gasps for air. I continue my trail down his body, rubbing myself gently against him, when our cocks collide, we both moan. Jayne runs a hand slowly down my back, making me shiver with delight. When I'm finally on my knees before Mal, I run my tongue slowly around his navel a couple of times, and then prod it quickly. His hips jerk towards me. With my tongue, I follow the trail of dark hair down his belly to his cock. Jayne continues to run his hands all over the Captain's torso while I tease Mal's hard-on with my lips and tongue. When we have him vibrating and incoherent with desire, I slowly take him into my mouth and begin to suck. His hands come down and gently rest on my head, fingers stroking my hair. I begin to suck harder and he groans my name and begins to thrust lightly. Since he's a bit smaller than Jayne and there's less of a chance of being gagged, I allow him the privilege, but I place my hands lightly on his hips, just in case. 

I hear the squirt of the lube that Jayne has somehow managed to produce. I have stopped wondering how he always seems to have some just when he needs it. I hear their voices above me. 

"Have you done this before?" Jayne asks quietly. 

"Yeah. Long time ago. Go slow," comes Mal's breathless reply. 

Jayne applies the lubricant to himself and to the Captain. Mal moves his hands to my shoulders so that he can lean forward a bit and I continue to slowly suck him off. Mal's whole body goes still as Jayne gently enters him, a bit at a time. When Jayne's all the way in and begins to thrust, the Captain moans in pleasure and his hands start alternately gripping and releasing my shoulders. Jayne's hands intertwine with mine on Mal's hips and between us we slowly rock him back and forth into Jayne's thrusts and into my mouth. It's not long before he comes with a long nearly breathless cry, his hands spasming against my neck. I lick him clean and then pull back to pepper his stomach with light kisses. Jayne continues pumping, going faster and deeper until he shudders suddenly, muffling his groan of completion into Mal's neck. 

Mal turns into Jayne's embrace and rewards him with the deep, slow kisses of the well and truly fucked. I stand and begin to trace patterns in the sweat on the Captain's back with light fingers. Jayne and the Captain continue their kisses, hands running slowly up and down each other's bodies. I press myself against Mal and start to slowly rub my erection against his ass, I need to come - the pressure in my testicles is almost unbearable. As I trail kisses along his neck and shoulders, the Captain takes one of my hands and places the tube in it. I look down in shock, then look up into Jayne's encouraging eyes. 

"Are you sure?" I ask tentatively. The Captain is bound to be tender at this point, and I don't want to hurt him. 

"Yes," comes the reply. "Simon,...please." 

The raw need in his voice sends a bolt of lust shooting through me and I wonder if this is how Jayne feels when I beg for it. Mal presses himself against Jayne and wraps his hands up and under Jayne's arms so that he can use him to support his weight. Jayne reaches around the Captain and slowly parts his cheeks so that I can apply more lubricant. Mal twitches and groans under my hand as I gently caress the opening. I apply gentle pressure to the Captain's shoulders to remind him that I am a few inches shorter than he is - he bends his knees and slides down Jayne's torso, pressing his face against Jayne's chest. Jayne wraps an arm around Mal to help hold him up. I apply lube to myself and slowly push myself into the Captain. Using his grip on Jayne's shoulders for leverage, he rocks back onto me, sliding me deeper into him. 

The sensation of the Captain's warm, moist opening first spreading and then contracting against my hard-on is intensely pleasurable. I know I won't last long. As I begin to thrust, the Captain whimpers his pleasure into Jayne's chest. Jayne caresses Mal's head with his free hand. The Captain continues to push back into me, and I begin to lose control, my thrusts get more erratic and jerky, and I breathe harshly against Mal's neck. Jayne's hands come around the Captain and grip my hips. He uses his hands to control my motions, pulling me deeper and harder into the Captain. Mal's writhing against Jayne now, moaning my name over and over, digging his hands in deep enough to leave marks in Jayne's shoulders. I grunt with exertion as my body slaps against Mal's. 

Jayne leans forward in order to take my lips with his. When our lips meet, he pulls me hard against the Captain - my cry as I come is lost in Jayne's mouth. Trembling with exhaustion and over-stimulation, Mal's knees lose their remaining strength and begin to buckle. 

Jayne somehow catches us both and leads us to the bed. We climb in, Jayne and I curled around Mal holding him close. He falls asleep almost immediately. Jayne reaches over, caresses my face gently, and leans in for a soft kiss. 

"How was it?" he asks, knowing it was the first time I had ever fucked a man. 

"Incredible," I say, purring like a contented cat. 

I kiss him again, flicking my tongue into his mouth. He moans. "Stop that, vixen. We'll wake the Captain." I shove my lower lip out at him in a mock pout, then pull back and get comfortable against Mal's chest. 

"Love you," I say. 

"Love you more," comes the sleepy response. 

* * *

I wake up between two warm bodies - somehow, in the night, I've changed positions with Mal. I'm tucked into Jayne's fuzzy chest, one arm thrown over his body. His arm encircles me, his hand resting loosely on Mal's hip. The Captain is snuggled against my back, with his cheek resting against my head, his arm curled across Jayne's. I want to lie here savouring the feel of their bodies pressed up against me, but the pressure in my bladder won't let me. I tap lightly on Jayne's chest and whisper his name. Jayne's up like a shot, reaching for a gun that is currently lying in a chair across the room. The commotion wakes the Captain, who also jerks up and starts looking around the room for the source of danger. 

"Whoa, guys. No trouble." I am amazed at their reflexes. "I just have to piss." I give them each a kiss, crawl out of the bed and move towards the bathroom. I can feel their eyes on me, so I put a little wiggle in my walk. I take the longest piss of my life, and then work my way over to the shower. I start it and adjust the temperature and then make my way back to the doorway to find them snuggling on the bed, Mal curled against Jayne's side, hand caressing his chest, Jayne running his fingers lightly through the Captain's hair. 

"I'm taking a shower. Who's with me?" I ask and then walk back into the bathroom. Before I reach the stall, they are both beside me. We get under the luxuriously warm spray and start washing each other with gentle touches. It starts off as just a bit of touching, teasing, kissing, much like the night before, but filled more with a sense of fun than desire, but suddenly, Jayne gets behind me and puts my hands on the Captain's shoulders and pulls my hips back. I know what's coming, so I hang on tight. 

Using the water and soap on our bodies as lubricant, Jayne enters in one swift motion, the speed and force of his entry making me gasp with delight. He uses me hard, pounding deeper and deeper, my loud cries of pleasure encouraging him. My breath comes in short gasps and I'm digging my hands into the Captain's shoulders. I look up into Mal's face - his eyes burn with lust and he reaches for my erection and begins to pull with hard swift strokes. I return the favour. Soon, all three of us are filling the bathroom with our voices - Jayne's grunts of exertion, Mal's harsh breathing, my nearly breathless cries as I continue to absorb the impact of Jayne's hammering thrusts. We come within moments of each other. We stand there under the warm spray of the shower, holding each other up, catching our breath and letting the water clean us off. I wrap my arms around the Captain and kiss him softly, gently, pulling at his lower lip with my teeth, and then turn to Jayne. The eyes that look down into mine are still dark with desire and he pulls me to him for a slow, deep kiss. I pull back and run my hand along the side of his face. Mal is running his fingers up and down the skin of my back, kissing my neck and shoulders. Jayne reaches around me and pulls the Captain in for a quick kiss. 

We exit the shower and slowly dry off, tired, but very contented. We act like children, messing around - tugging on hair and beards and tickling, making each other laugh. We go into the room and dress in the clothes we arrived in. 

I make a call to find out if our host is available. After about twenty minutes, we're told to come down. When we get to the bottom of the stairs, the butler leads us to Charing's office. The "spider" is sitting behind a large desk. 

"Sit down, Mr. Tam, sit down. I trust you slept well?" I sit in the only chair and nod in response to his question. Mal and Jayne create a human wall between the door and me. "It's unfortunate that you left the party so early - the entertainment had barely started - you missed an exquisite boy," he says in his oily voice. 

"Yes, they can be a bit overprotective sometimes," I say archly, shuddering internally at what he meant by 'boy' and being grateful Mal didn't have to see it. This was no place for his twisted sense of honour to kick in. "Could we get started, please?" I ask. "I'm sorry to be so unforgivably rude, Mr. Charing, but I have another appointment that I must keep." 

"Ah, if we must," he says as he pulls a high-tech device out of his desk drawer. 

I gesture to Mal, who tosses Charing the vial. He quickly tests the liquid in it with the machine and nods his approval. He turns to a computer terminal and begins the money transfer to the supplier. He's about to hand me our fee, when he asks, "Would you like to sweeten the deal?" 

"How?" 

"I'll double this, for those darling boys of yours." Both the Captain and Jayne stiffen, Jayne barely resisting the urge to pull his gun. 

"Sorry, they're not for sale. They've been with me since I was a boy. I couldn't possibly part with them, " I say. 

"Pity." He sighs and then buzzes for the butler who shows us out. "If you ever change your mind..." 

"I'll know who to call." I reply 

We make our way out of the compound and toward the ship, walking side-by-side, our arms wrapped around each other loosely, me in the middle. "Well, boys," I say. "Let's get moving before he changes his mind and comes after you two." 

Mal looks over my head to Jayne and drawls, "Think it's way past time he stops callin' us 'boys.' What do you think?" 

"I think you're right Captain - we are older 'n' bigger 'n' stronger." They smirk at each other and continue the conversation over my head. 

"Did you know, he likes to be tied up," Jayne says, mischievously, giving me a bit of a nudge with his body. 

"Mighta heard sumthin' about that," Mal replies, amusement in his eyes. 

I decide this has gone on long enough and give them both a hard pinch on the ass. "Jayne, stop telling bedroom secrets or I'll tell a few of yours." That shuts him up. I don't think he wants the Captain to know yet how I've made him squirm and beg with nothing more than a feather. 

We soon reach Serenity. As Mal takes the lead up the ramp, Jayne and I look at each other, I raise an eyebrow, he nods, and then we reach out simultaneously to squeeze the Captain's ass. He half-heartedly swats at our hands, the smile on his face and the light in his eyes as he turns to look back at us making it clear that he's enjoying himself. He says with mock authority, "I think we're gonna hafta have a little talk about when it's appropriate to manhandle your esteemed captain and when it is not." His smile widens and he goes into the ship, his saunter almost masking the slight hitch in his step. 


End file.
